Das Erbe des Windes
by HanekoUzumaki
Summary: Das ist die Geschichte eines Kindes eines NarutoCharas, das viel erlebt. Ihm gilt diese Story.
1. Chapter 1

_Das hier ist die Geschichte von einem Kind eines Naruto - Charas. Was passiert und so weiter, müsst ihr selbst lesen. . _

_Viel Spaß!!_

* * *

Kapitel 1: Der Anfang

„Lasst mich doch einmal in Ruhe!", blaffte eine erzürnte Blondine zwei junge Männer an, die ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkten, der eine schlank und beinahe zierlich, der andere eher kräftig gebaut. Und beide strahlten sie eine gereizte Gelassenheit aus. Etwas, was das Mädchen störte.

„Wir sind auf Mission, schon vergessen?", erwiderte der Kräftigere beinahe mit einem boshaft anmutenden Grinsen

„Sei bloß still, Kiz!", fauchte das Mädchen. „Auch Mädchen brauchen mal Zeit für sich, klar?! Und das ist nicht so einfach, wenn man von drei Kerlen umgeben ist", fügte sie knurrend hinzu.

„Ach?!", meinte der andere Junge herablassend. Sie waren zwar ein Team, aber sie sollte sich aufgrund ihrer Herkunft nicht so eitel geben. Alle drei Ge-Nin waren gleich gestellt.

„Sie hat ihre Tage, Yawara. Also lass ihr ihre Ruhe", erschallte eine männliche Stimme hinter den Kids, die sich dann dorthin umdrehten. Ein Mann Ende 20 mit braunen Haaren kam um die Ecke geschlendert, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, der blaue Schal vom Rücken herab hängend.

„Sensei!", riefen die Kleinen aus. Die Jungs schienen mehr überrascht zu sein, das Mädchen hingegen eher wütend. „Danke, Sensei Konohamaru... Das hab ich gebraucht", stieß sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor, mehr ein Zischen und ironisch als aufrichtig. Dann verdrehte sie genervt die Augen, wandte sich um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Konohamaru sah ihr nach und seufzte. In gewisser Weise war Haneko ihrem Vater zu ähnlich, nicht nur im Aussehen. Obwohl beide blond waren und blaue Augen hatten, blieb diese Ähnlichkeit nicht die einzige. Beide stur, beide aufrichtig und beide mit dem Bedürfnis zu helfen, sowie auf jeden Fall Versprechen zu halten. Der Blick des Enkels des Hokage der dritten Generation wanderte zu den Jungs weiter. Es war auch verständlich, dass sie das Mädchen für – na ja – abgehoben hielten. Als Tochter des Hokage, sogar Erstgeborene, stand sie in dem Ruf, Papa ´s kleiner Liebling zu sein, dass sie sich nie anstrengen müsse, um etwas zu erreichen. Aber das war nicht so, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie musste den Anforderungen aller gerecht werden, dem Druck stand halten, schließlich war sie die Tochter von Naruto Uzumaki, dem Hokage der sechsten Generation.

Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er selbst der Lehrer eben dieser drei Kinder wurde. Haneko war die Tochter seines Vorbildes, Kizuato war Ibiki ´s und Anko ´s Ältester und Yawara der Sohn von Izumo. Konohamaru seufzte erneut. Es war noch viel Arbeit, bis das Team ein Team war, obwohl sie die alte Glöckchenprüfung bestanden hatten. Aber zuerst mussten sie einander akzeptieren. Etwas, was besonders den Jungen schwer fiel.

Die Blätter raschelten und Haneko trat aus dem Dickicht heraus. Ihr blondes Haar leuchtete etwas im Dunkeln. Er musste ihr helfen; leicht hatte sie es nicht als Erbe des Hokage. Das kannte er ebenfalls – wenn auch nicht so immens. „Schon zurück? Das ging ja schnell", begrüßte Yawara seine Teamkollegin sarkastisch. Als Antwort erntete er lediglich einen bösen Blick. Schnurstracks lief sie an den Jungs vorbei zu Konohamaru und starrte ihn herausfordernd an. Er ließ sich nicht mitreißen, dass sie wütend war. Statt dessen legte er eine Hand auf ihren Wuschelkopf und strubbelte die Haare ein wenig durch. Verdutzt schaute sie wieder hoch. Er lächelte. Schon aus Reflex lächelte sie zurück. „Siehst du?", fragte der Lehrer. „Mit einem Lächeln geht es einfach besser." Zu den Jungs gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Ihr seid ein Team – Akzeptiert Haneko endlich, sie gibt sich Mühe. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Sammelt die Dosen ein." Sanft dreht er das Mädchen mit der Hand auf ihrer Schulter um, schubste sie ein wenig und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Los jetzt."

Es hatte nicht sollen sein.

Zwischenzeitig sah es so aus, als hätten sie es kapiert. Aber als Yawara im Fluss ausrutschte und Haneko ihn nicht mehr erreichte, merkte dieser sich dies und eine Stunde später, als sie ausrutschte, vom Sog mitgezogen wurde und den Wasserfall hinunter fiel, rührte der Junge keinen Finger, Kizuato hingegen sprang hinterher und fing sie auf, so dass sie beide durch das Shinobi – Seil an einem Baum hingen. Der Ältere der Jungs hatte seine Teamkollegin schließlich akzeptiert, der Jüngere nicht.

Vollkommen durchnässt und totmüde schleppte sich Haneko an der Seite ihres Teams nach Hause. Freudestrahlend verabschiedete sich des Hokage ´s Tochter mit einem Gruß und Winken von den anderen; zu dem eher schüchternen Morino war das Eis endgültig gebrochen. Trotz der Spannung zu Kamizuki – Junior lächelte sie auch den freundlich an. Er antwortete mit einem scheinbar ironischen Schulterzucken und grinste sie dann spontan an, was sie doch ein wenig irritierte. Konohamaru rollte mit den Augen und verschwand, um seinen Bericht abzugeben. Auch die beiden Jungs gingen heim, es war schließlich bereits dunkel, längst nach Abendbrot.

Als Haneko endlich hinein und die Gänge entlang in ihr Zimmer ging, wartete Naruto schon auf seine Tochter – allerdings in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er hatte gesehen, dass sie nass war und zerzaust. Es hatte ihn in den Füßen gejuckt, zu ihr zu gehen und in seinen Fingern, sie dann zu knuddeln. Allerdings konnte ihn Hinata noch zurück halten, was auch nicht so schlecht gewesen war. Nun war er aber erst recht nervös, wenn auch nicht so sehr, als sie ihre Prüfung hatte oder in ihr Team kam. War das tatsächlich erst gestern gewesen? Unruhig klopfte er mit den Fingern auf den Schreibtisch, stützte seinen Kopf mit der anderen Hand ab und schaute lungernd zu den Porträts der ehemaligen Hokage hinauf. Waren sie auch so aufgeregt, so beseelt von den Ängsten eines Vaters, als ihre Kinder in das Alter gekommen waren, ins Team zu kommen und sich von den Eltern lösten? Naja, sein eigener Vater wohl kaum, Oma Tsunade auch nicht, denn sie hatte ja keine Kinder gehabt. Aber die Hokage der ersten, sowie der zweiten Generation. Den Opa Sarutobi nicht zu vergessen. Nicht umsonst hatte er Konohamaru damit beauftragt, seine Tochter mit zu sich in sein Team zu nehmen, dieser würde schließlich das berichten, was er selbst wissen wollte: wie sie mit den Kollegen klar kam, mit den Missionen und – später, wenn es so weit sein sollte – auch mit den Jungs an sich. Er würde dafür sorgen, selbst und mit einigen anderen Aufpassern, dass es früh genug sein würde – so in 20 bis 30 Jahren vielleicht.

Er gab ´s ja zu: Er war vollkommen vernarrt in seine Tochter, gar besessen. Eine negative Eigenschaft von ihm, das wusste er, aber was sollte er machen? Verzweifelt raufte er sich die Haare. In diesem Zustand fand ihn seine Frau vor. Sie lächelte milde. Naruto liebte seine Erstgeborene zwar am meisten und machte sich auch ziemliche Sorgen, aber bei den anderen Kindern würde er sich genauso benehmen. Fukasa war vor einer Stunde zu Bett gegangen und der kleine Higashi war schon seit Stunden im Land der Träume. Leise ging Hinata zu dem jungen Vater, legte ihm sanft ihre Arme um die Schultern und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. Müde sah er auf und schaute in ihre liebevollen Augen. Bin ich so schlimm, wie ich denke, Hinata? Bin ich besessen von Haneko? Mache ich mir unnötig Sorgen um sie?"

Sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn und verweilte mit ihrer Hand auf seiner Wange. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Ja." So lautete ihre einfache Antwort auf seine Fragen, woraufhin Naruto seufzte. „Na schön. Dann ist es eben so... Hinata...", begann er und schlang seine Arme um sie, um sie dichter an sich zu rücken, damit sie zwischen seinen Beinen stand, legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch und schloss die Augen, „... Ich liebe dich." Nach diesem Satz sah er hoch zu ihrem Gesicht und küsste seine ihm angetraute Ehefrau, wobei er sie leicht schubste, bis sie auf seinem Schoß saß und vertiefte den Kuss.

Als Naruto dann irgendwann in die Küche ging, sah er seine älteste Tochter am Tisch sitzen und etwas essen. Sie hatte gebadet und trug einen Schlaf – Yutaka, ihre Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab, fast wie seine eigenen. Still setzte er sich zu ihr und beobachtete sie, betrachtete sie genau. Haneko wusste das, antwortete aber nicht auf seine stummen Fragen und aß einfach weiter. Leicht war das nicht, vor allem, weil sie ihm so entsetzlich glich. Einige Minuten verharrten sie im nicht ausgesprochenen Einverständnis, bis der Hokage das Gespräch eröffnete. „Weißt du... Es hatte auch lange gedauert, bis mein Team mich damals akzeptierte." Die Tochter warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Vater und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. „Ich weiß, es liegt vor allem daran, dass du die Tochter des Hokage bist. Man erwartet von dir, die besten Ergebnisse zu liefern, aber man sieht auch deine... privilegiertere Abstammung und glaubt, du hättest es einfacher als die anderen. Das ist scheinbar normal bei den Clanserben – und du bist schließlich das nächste Oberhaupt des Hyuga – Clans... Oder Hajime, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Deine Jahrgangsleute denken einfach, dass..."

„Papa!", fuhr sie entnervt dazwischen, „Das weiß ich doch. Sie werden mich schon noch akzeptieren, wenn sie sehen, dass ich ein Mensch wie sie bin und auch meine Fehler habe. Das musst du mir nicht sagen."

Ein kurzes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. „Ich weiß, aber ich tu ´s trotzdem. – Was ist denn heute passiert, dass du so... durchnässt nach Hause kamst?"

Haneko gab ihm eine Teeschale und füllte ihm grünen Tee ein. Nachdem sie dasselbe bei sich getan hatte, setzte sie sich, trank einen Schluck und lächelte ihm zurück. „Bin baden gegangen."

„Wie das denn?"

„Wir haben im Fluss Müll gesammelt und ich bin ausgerutscht."

„Ah, verstehe. Das ist aber blöd, echt jetzt!" Er wusste immerhin, wovon er sprach, da ihm dasselbe passiert war – vor knapp 20 Jahren... Eine lange Zeit.

Weil sie wusste, dass es sowohl ihn, als auch sich selbst beruhigen würde, ging sie zu ihm, umarmte ihn stürmisch und flüsterte, an seine Brust geschmiegt: „Daddy, ich hab dich wirklich lieb! Echt jetzt!"

Beschützend und liebevoll schlang er seine Arme um seine Tochter und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, wie er es vorhin bei seiner Frau getan hatte – dieses Mal lediglich auf eine väterliche Weise - , stützte sein Kinn auf ihren Haaren ab und flüsterte mit gespieltem Entsetzen „Frechdachs!", woraufhin Haneko kichern musste. „Seit wann...", begann sie und gähnte ausgiebig, „Seit wann ist ein Dachs eines Fuchses Kind, Papa?" Doch eine Antwort schien sie nicht zu erwarten, denn ihr Körper wurde langsam schwerer. Naruto hielt seine schlafende Tochter im Arm und schaute Hinata an, die bereits seit geraumer Zeit an der Küchentür gestanden haben musste. Sie lächelte und stellte ihm die gleiche Frage: „Ja, Naruto. Seit wann ist ein Dachs das Kind eines Fuchses?"

Der Angesprochene stand auf und trug seine Tochter aus dem Raum in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. „Sie ist kein Dachs... Sie hat viele... Gemeinsamkeiten mit einem Fuchs... Um genau zu sein...", sanft legte er die kleine Blondine ins Bett, deckte sie zu, setzte sich neben sie darauf und streichelte kurz des Tochters Wange, „... sie ist Kyuubi ein wenig ähnlich... Frag mich nicht, warum...", fügte er abwehrend hinzu und hob die Hände, „... aber ich habe diesen Eindruck... Ich weiß nur nicht, warum..." Nachdenklich betrachtete er sein Kind, das selig und erschöpft schlief und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht..." Leise ging seine Frau auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Ebenso leise stand er auf, nahm Hinata in den Arm und lächelte gemeinsam mit ihr seine Älteste an und verließ mit ihr Händchen haltend das Zimmer.

Nach einer langen Nacht voller Träume wachte Haneko auf. Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sie auf der Haut und die Vögel sangen ihr ein Lied zur Begrüßung am Morgen. Das angelehnte Fenster wurde vollends geöffnet und das Mädchen, bekleidet noch immer mit dem Schlaf – Yukata, auch wenn er von ihrem normal unruhigen Schlaf verrutscht war, die wuscheligen Haare noch strubbeliger, lehnte sich weit aus diesem Fenster und atmete die frische Frühlingsluft ein. „Guten Morgen, Konoha! Es ist ein schöner Morgen, echt jetzt!"

„Freut mich, dass du es auch so siehst, aber fall mir nicht aus dem Fenster", erschallte eine männliche Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr. Warme, große, starke Hände umfassten sanft ihren Körper und zogen ihn zurück ins Zimmer, wobei die Füße nicht auf den Boden kamen, sondern noch in der Luft hingen.

„Daddy!", rief Haneko erschrocken und zappelte ein wenig – versuchsweise. Ihr Vater würde sie nicht los lassen, das wusste sie aus Erfahrung. „Du hast mich erschreckt!"

Er lachte leise und drückte seine Tochter an sich. „Wenn ich das nicht gekonnt hätte, wäre ich wohl kaum Hokage geworden", erwiderte er gut gelaunt. Noch einmal drückte er sie an sich und setzte sie auf den Boden ab, um sie umzudrehen und genauer zu betrachten. Mit ihren blauen Augen und den verstrubbelten Haaren sah sie wirklich furchtbar niedlich aus. Er wollte sie gerade erneut knuddeln, als Hinata dazwischen ging. Statt dessen umarmte er zärtlich seine Frau und nicht seine Tochter. Er tat es im Bewusstsein, seine Tochter nicht mehr erreichen zu können. Dem entsprechend fiel die Umarmung aus. Nach einer Weile wandte sich Haneko Augen verdrehend von dem schmusenden Pärchen ab, schnappte sich ein paar Klamotten und verschwand im Bad.

Als sie angezogen und frisiert herauskam, saß ihre Mutter auf ihrem Bett und sah sie sanft an. „Er will dich am liebsten mit seiner Liebe erdrücken – wenn auch nicht unbedingt bildlich gesprochen." Hinata klopfte mit ihrer rechten Hand auf das Bett. Haneko kam der Einladung sofort nach, kletterte auf das Bett und legte ihren Kopf auf den Schoß der Mutter. Umgehend strich die Ältere der Jüngeren über den Kopf, ganz sanft und zärtlich. Zufrieden seufzte das Kind und hätte am liebsten wie eine Katze geschnurrt. „Ich weiß", flüsterte sie, „Es stört mich ja nicht sonderlich, nur manchmal übertreibt er es ein wenig, aber nur manchmal." Haneko liebte beide Eltern sehr, den Vater für seine liebevolle Stärke, die beruhigend beschützend war und ihre Mutter für die sanfte Eleganz, auch auf ihre Weise beruhigend und beschützend – auf eine weibliche Art halt.

Fast wäre die 10-Jährige bei den Streicheleinheiten ihrer Mutter wieder eingeschlafen, als die Tür aufging und sowohl ihr Vater, als auch ihre jüngere Schwester Fukasa die Köpfe hinein steckten und dann herein kamen. Fukasa, die die gleichen Augen und die Haarfarbe ihrer Mutter hatte, ging sofort zu dieser und kuschelte sich auch auf deren Schoß. Naruto stand vielleicht einige Meter von der Szene entfernt und beobachtete sie belustigt und gerührt. Doch anstatt sich dem anzuschließen, ging er kurz zu seiner Frau, küsste sie kurz, aber leidenschaftlich, flüsterte „Ich muss los...", küsste dann noch seine Töchter auf ihre Wangen und ging zur Arbeit – aber nicht, bevor er sich von seinem zwei Jahre alten Sohn Higashi verabschiedet hätte.

Müde sah das älteste Kind auf die Uhr, erstarrte und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Ich komme zu spät!", verkündete sie in leichter Panik und rannte los. In der Küche wollte sie sich gerade etwas für unterwegs machen, als sie ein Bento mit ihrem Namen fand, es sich dankend lächelnd schnappte und verschwand zum Treffpunkt des Team 7.

Zum Glück war sie nicht die letzte, sondern nach Kizuato Morino sogar die Zweite. Fröhlich wünschte sie ihrem Kollegen einen guten Morgen, den er erwiderte und holte ein kleines Essen heraus. Als der andere dies sah, wurde das Lächeln zum Grinsen. „Nicht gefrühstückt? Meine Mutter verlangt, zu einer bestimmten Zeit aufzustehen und dann hat man immer eine gewisse Zeit, für ´s Essen zu sorgen. Wenn man das nicht tut, sich nicht an die Zeit hält...", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „... dann hat man Pech gehabt. Mum ist recht streng dabei und mein Vater tut wenigstens so, als wäre er derselben Ansicht, auch wenn er eine leidenschaftliche Naschkatze ist..." Er lachte mit, als seine Kameradin spontan lachte. Dann seufzte er. „Aber deine Eltern... Ich glaube, sie sind nicht so streng, sondern wollen vor allem Liebe und Selbstvertrauen vermitteln... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ´s ausdrücken soll..."

Haneko fasste ihn am Arm. „Das ist schon richtig so. Sie sind nicht so streng zu uns. Zum einen Teil, weil sie selbst in ihrer Kindheit nicht viel davon bekommen haben und zum anderen, weil sie wissen, dass wir sowieso Probleme mit den Leuten unseres Jahrganges haben... Erwartungen, Vorurteile, so was halt." Jetzt war es an ihr, die Schultern zu zucken und zu grinsen. „Was soll ´s? Ran an die Arbeit; ich will eine Mission, echt jetzt!"

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und Rauch qualmte auf. Und in diesem Rauch stand Konohamaru. „Gut gesprochen, Haneko! Morgen! Sind alle da? Dann kann ´s ja losgehen!" Beide Kids starrte ihn an, ihr Sensei war wohl so komisch drauf, weil er vor kurzem zum zweiten Mal Vater geworden war. Naja... „Ähm... Sensei? Yawara ist noch nicht da...", begann einer der beiden, als sie eine Stimme vernahmen: „Ich bin hier, Kiz." Konohamaru grinste und meinte: „Ich habe den Auftrag abgeholt, es geht los."

Die „Mission" bestand darin, Hunde Gassi zu führen. Hunde unterschiedlicher Größe. Durch Losung kamen die Schüler auf folgenden Endeffekt: Kizuato bekam den kleinsten Hund, Yawara den größten und Haneko den mittleren.

Eine ganze Weile ging es gut, bis der Größte mit einem Mal durchging – und Haneko überrannt hätte, wenn Yawara nicht mit ihr im Arm weggesprungen wäre. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt und sie nickte benommen. „Ja, bin nur überrascht... Himmel! Der Hund ist aber wild, echt jetzt!" Ihr Gegenüber grinste schief. „Du bist deinem Vater scheinbar sehr ähnlich..." Als er leise lachte, war sich Haneko sicher, endlich auch von ihm akzeptiert worden zu sein. Lächelnd stand sie auf, ging zu dem Hund hin und rief „Takeru!" Das Ungetüm rannte auf sie zu und sie fing das Tier auf – wenn auch nicht ohne Schmerzen. Konohamaru kam hinzu untersuchte das Vieh auf den Grund. Nach kurzer Zeit war die Ursache klar: „Ein Bienenstich. Kein Wunder, dass der arme Hund so durchgegangen ist. Aber woher...?"

Weiter kam er nicht, da er ein lautes Summen von den Bäumen in der Nähe vernahm; seine Schüler ebenso. Weil er wusste, dass Haneko ziemliche Angst vor diesen Insekten hatte, hielt er sich bereit. Die Bienen waren äußerst aggressiv.

Schnell kamen sie näher. Die Ninja bereiteten sich darauf vor zu kämpfen.

Schnell kamen sie näher, sehr schnell; bis plötzlich...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Ein neues Team – eine neue Generation

Kapitel 2: Ein neues Team – eine neue Generation

Haneko öffnete die Augen schlagartig. Der Schweiß rann ihr über den Körper. Es war Nacht und sie setzte sich langsam auf. Nicht lang und sie stand auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Eine Weile stand sie so da und beobachtete das schlafende Dorf. _Zehn Jahre, _dachte die junge Frau, _Es ist ganze zehn Jahre her, dass wir ein Team wurden... Eine lange Zeit... Und es ist so viel passiert... _

Damals kamen die Bienen im Sausetempo auf sie zu, bis sie plötzlich inne hielten und unschlüssig herumsurrten. Dann war Shino ´s Tochter Shiki erschienen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte... Die gehören mir... Hab die Kontrolle verloren..." Betreten sah die Vierjährige zu Boden. Ein Junge, Shiki ´s Zwilling Shimo, tauchte hinter ihr auf und meinte: „Siehst du?! Ich hab ´s dir doch gesagt. Du beherrschst deine Insekten nicht. Aber ich!" Stolz – und hochnäsig – sah er sie an und wollte gerade etwas erzählen, als er hoch gehoben wurde und sich unter dem linken Arm seines Vaters wiederfand. Auch Shi-chan fand sich auf solche Weise wieder. Shino sah Konohamaru an – die Zwillinge wie Fußbälle unter den Armen – und entschuldigte sich erneut für die Umstände, die seine Kinder gemacht hätten. Danach war er verschwunden.

An diesem Tag hatte sie, Haneko, ihre Ängste überwunden und war endgültig vom Team akzeptiert worden... Sie hatten in den folgenden Jahren viel erlebt, gute und schlechte Dinge. _Schlechte Dinge wie... _Haneko seufzte tief, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht weinen, obwohl es wahnsinnig tragisch war. Himitsu ´s Verrat hatte sie schockiert und... Es war nicht nur ein Verrat am Dorf an sich gewesen, sondern ein Verrat an die Menschen, die sie liebte... Doch was hatte sie dazu bewegt, ihren Vater anzugreifen? Wohl kaum wegen der Erkenntnis, dass sie eine Uchiha war; das wäre lächerlich gewesen. Zwar überraschend unerwartet, aber zu lächerlich, um Verrat zu begehen. Ein weiteres Seufzen sollte helfen, trotzdem rann eine Träne die Wange der Blondine herunter, gefolgt von weiteren. Ein Shinobi sollte keine Gefühle zeigen, damit keine Schwäche; aber sie war allein – und wem wollte sie was vormachen? Also ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf und betete für ihre Cousine, als sie in die Knie ging, weil sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte und griff nach dem Plüschtier, das ihr Higashi und Sakuya gemeinsam genäht hatten. Jeder verspürte Schmerz bei der Situation... Aber es war nicht zu ändern. Eines Tages würde sie wieder kommen, das wusste Haneko mit Bestimmtheit. Aber wann? Was würde bis dahin geschehen sein?

Nachdem ihr Heulkrampf vorbei war, richtete sich die Blondine langsam wieder auf und schob ihren Kopf aus dem Fenster, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Mit der Hand wischte sie sich über die Augen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand, dass er aber nicht hereinkam, weil er sie weinen gehört hatte. Dafür war sie dankbar. Im Moment hatte sie keine große Lust, ihn zu sehen. Das würde sie morgen tun. Morgen... Ab morgen würde sie selbst Sensei eines Teams sein. _Himmel noch mal! Ich – als Sensei! Ob das gut geht? Ach, es wird schon werden. Zunächst müssen sie sowieso den alten Test machen – und bestehen, das ist ja wohl klar! Naja... Mal sehen..._ Mit einem letzten Blick aus dem Fenster schloss die 20-Jährige dieses und ging wieder zu Bett. _Zu viel Grübeln bringt nichts_, dachte sie noch und war dann eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte der Wecker und Haneko wachte schlagtrunken auf. Ihre Haare waren verwuschelt, wie immer, wenn sie unruhig war. Heute würde sie ihr Team bekommen, mal sehen, ob sie am nächsten Tag die Prüfung bestanden... Das letzte Jahr war sie ein ANBU gewesen und brauchte sich keine Gedanken um die Kleiderwahl machen. Das tat sie sowieso nicht; das wäre nicht ihre Art. Nach dem Krieg hatte sie noch einige ANBU – Aufträge gehabt, dann Urlaub bekommen. Und jetzt war sie wieder Jo-Nin. Man müsste sie ernst nehmen, soviel stand fest. Ihr Outfit erinnerte ein wenig an Tsunade, da ihr Oberteil den gleichen Schnitt hatte, nur war es weiß und hatte auf dem Rücken das Emblem vom Hyuga - Hauptclan. Haneko trug links die Schriftrollen- und am rechten Oberschenkel die Shurikentasche. Die Handschuhe ließ sie dieses Mal weg. Einen Verband hatte sie am linken Oberarm. Einen weiteren im Nacken, allerdings, um ihr Haar zusammen zu halten, welches sie lange hatte kämmen müssen, um es in Ordnung zu bringen. Trotzdem rutschten einige Strähnen aus dem Zopf und bildeten so einen Pony. Fukasa hatte ihr vor einigen Wochen Sandalen aufgeschwatzt, die sie heute tragen sollte – Tsunade ´s nicht ganz unähnlich.

Nach dem Frühstück band sie ihr Stirnband um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro ihres Vaters.

Dort warteten bereits einige andere Jo-Nin. Hasuko ´s Bruder Tao, der ein wenig betreten aussah – kein Wunder, Himitsu war seine Angebetete gewesen - , Kusari Inuzuka, Kuchi ´s Cousin und noch ein paar andere, die sie selbst nicht kannte. Da es noch ein wenig zu früh war, fehlten natürlich noch manche. Naruto nutzte seine Chance und blickte seine Tochter intensiv in die Augen. Sie bemerkte es und ging zu ihm, aber nicht ohne ein kurzes, unverbindliches Pläuschchen mit verschiedenen Kollegen zu halten.

„Guten Morgen, Papa. Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie arglos, auch wenn sie ahnte, worum es ging. Er seufzte. „Ich wollte dich gestern noch besuchen, aber..." Er wirkte besorgt und weil sie einander viel zu gut kannten, stellte sich die Tochter auf die Zehenspitzen – schließlich war sie mit ihren 1,64m einen Kopf kleiner als er – und küsste ihren Vater auf die Wange. „Mir geht ´s gut. Wirklich." Scheinbar war er noch nicht 100ig überzeugt und fragte: „Echt jetzt?" Daraufhin strahlte sie ihn koboldhaft an und meinte: „Echt jetzt!" Der Hokage lächelte erleichtert und die Szenerie wurde unterbrochen, als Sasuke, der Polizeichef Konohas, hinzukam, die Augen verdrehte – nicht ohne Verständnis – und sagte: „Es tut mir ja leid, euch zu stören, aber wir sollten jetzt anfangen. Es sind alle da..." Naruto sah sich ein wenig irritiert um, dankte seinem langjährigen Freund und begann mit seiner – wenn auch kurzen – Ansprache, dass sie, die Jo-Nin, eine große Verantwortung trügen, eine neue Generation Ninja auszubilden und, und, und. Hinter dessen Rücken machte Sasuke Grimassen, bei denen die Jo-Nin kicherten und Naruto sich fragte, was denn los sei. Nervosität? (Leute, wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?)

Danach wurden ihnen ihre Teams gezeigt. Haneko bekam das Team mit der Nummer 5 mit Kai Utatane, Tsuya Mitokado und – hier musste sie grinsen – Hagemi Sarutobi, die älteste Tochter ihres eigenen Sensei Konohamaru. Sie wusste nicht, wen die anderen bekamen, aber das würde man ja dann sehen. Hoffentlich würde Higashi, ihr kleiner Bruder, der jetzt in ein Team kam, einen guten Sensei bekommen – und gute Kameraden. Er war ja so verdammt schüchtern...

_Aber das wird schon_, dachte sie und wollte gerade mit den andern Jo-Nin los gehen, um ihr Team abzuholen, als ihr Vater ihren Namen rief und sie so noch zurück hielt. Sasuke war der Letzte, der ging und dabei die Türen hinter sich schloss. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich noch aufhalte. Aber ich wollte dir unter vier Augen noch etwas geben. Ich denke, du hast verdient, es zu bekommen. Du bist stark genug und außerdem..." Haneko wusste nicht genau, wovon er sprach, hatte aber Ahnungen über den betreffenden Gegenstand. Meinte er etwa...? „Außerdem würde es dir stehen." Bei dem Satz griff er nach hinten an den Nacken und nahm die Kette ab, um sie ihr hinzuhalten. „Nimm sie. Sie gehört dir." Haneko starrte fassungslos darauf. „Aber... aber... es ist deine!" Naruto lächelte. „Und jetzt gehört sie dir." „Aber... der Fluch!" „Du wirst ihn nicht auslösen – sie ruft dich." „Aber..." Noch immer lächelte ihr Vater. „Du hast sie dir verdient. Willst du sie etwa nicht?" „Doch... doch, schon, aber..." „Na also! Kein _Aber_ der Welt kann dich da rausholen", strahlte der Hokage sie an, ging zu ihr und legte ihr die Kette um, die er seit knapp 30 Jahren getragen hatte. Es wurde Zeit, sie der nächsten Generation zu übergeben. An jemanden, der sie sich auf eine bestimmte Weise verdient hatte, wie er damals. Und dass es nun einmal seine älteste Tochter war, was machte das schon? Und sie stand ihr wirklich. Der blaue Stein ließ ihre blaue Augen noch mehr strahlen, als sie es ohnehin schon taten. (Eigenlob stinkt – Haneko hat dieselbe Augenfarbe wie Naruto.) Mit leicht zitternder Hand griff Haneko nach der Kette besah sie sich. Schon immer hatte sie diese angebetet - der einzige Schmuck, der ihr immer gefallen hatte - und ihren Vater um dieses Schmuckstück beneidet, aber es jetzt zu besitzen...! „Danke, Daddy!" Der Hokage umarmte sie und küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange. „Keine Ursache, sie gehörte dir sowieso schon eine lange Zeit... Zumindest kam es mir so vor." _Und Tsunade. Es war ihre Idee und ihr Entschluss, noch lange vor ihrem Tod..._ „Und jetzt geh, Kleines", sagte er, drehte sie um und gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern. „Dein Team wartet."

Es wartete tatsächlich. Im Klassenraum, wo sie sich kennen lernen sollten. Als sie die Tür öffnete – vorsichtig, denn sie erinnerte sich daran, was ihr Vater bei Kakashi gemacht hatte – und wurde überrascht, indem einige Kunai dicht an ihrem Kopf vorbei flogen. Sie zeigte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Überraschung, dann wich diese einem gelassenen Ausdruck und ihre gehobene rechte Augenbraue zeigte lediglich, dass es gegen die Regel verstieß, seinen Sensei einfach so Kunai zuzuwerfen. Nicht auf die Fang-Es-Art, sondern auf die Ich-Bring-Dich-Um-Art. Es hätte schließlich ins Auge gehen können – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Haneko betrachtete ihre Schüler. Das niedliche Mädchen war natürlich Hagemi Sarutobi, die Zwölfjährige Tochter von Konohamaru. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, auf eine ähnliche Art wie sie selbst es trug. Zwei dunkelblaue Augen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Der Schal um ihren Hals hing genauso weit hinunter wie der ihres Vaters – als Zeichen des Sarutobi–Clans. Mit Ausnahme der Haarfarbe sah sie ihrer Mutter verdammt ähnlich. Die beiden Jungs zuzuordnen war bereits etwas schwieriger. Der eine sah total verkniffen aus, das musste Mitokado Junior sein, der Urenkel von Homura. Der andere war folglicherweise der kleine Utatane. Ob sie wussten, dass sie die Urenkel des Teams des Hokage der zweiten Generation waren?

Leicht hingegen war es zu erkennen, wer diese Kunai geworfen hatte.

„Sie sind zu spät", bemerkte Klein-Mitokado pikiert. „Sei froh, dass ich überhaupt da bin. Übrigens...", begann Haneko und nahm die Kunai, um sie ihrem Besitzer zuzuschmeißen, „... solltest du aufpassen, _wen_ du damit angreifst..." Sie drehte sich um, rief über die Schulter „Kommt mit!" und ging.

_Na, das wird ja was..._

Kurze Zeit später saßen bzw. standen sie dort, wo früher das Team 7 von Kakashi sein Gespräch hatte – 30 Jahre zuvor.

„Also, Kids. Um euch besser kennen zu lernen, möchte ich gern ein paar Dinge über euch wissen: Wie ihr heißt, was ihr mögt oder nicht mögt und warum ihr Ninja werden wolltet. Fangen wir links an." _Bei dem Utatane-Jungen, das wäre ein guter Anfang._ „Sie zuerst, Sensei", erwiderte der arrogante Sprössling der Mitokado mit einer ironischen Betonung auf das letzte Wort. _Blödes Balg!_ Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu seufzen oder sich aufzuregen. „Ich heiße Haneko Uzumaki. Ich mag so einiges, kann aber zum Beispiel böse kleine Kinder nicht leiden." Ein kleiner Seitenhieb. Haneko schloss die Augen und öffnete sie mit einem entschlossen Blick. „Mein Traum ist es, Hokage zu werden." Die 20-Jährige sah in die Runde. „Jetzt ihr."

Ein wenig verblüfft sprach der Erste: „Ich bin... Kai Utatane, ich lese gern, ..." _Aha,_ dachte Haneko, _In ein paar Jahren kann ich ihm ja Papa ´s und Jiraiya s Bücher andrehen._ „... kann schlechte Bücher nicht ausstehen und mein Traum... mein Traum..." Errötend sah er nach rechts in Richtung seiner Teamkollegen. Als sich diese zu ihm umdrehten, errötete er noch mehr und wandte den Blick ab. „Mein Traum ist es, ein Shinobi zu werden, der auf sich selbst stolz sein kann." _Interessant,_ fuhr es seinem Sensei durch den Kopf, _Und zwar nicht nur sein Grund zum Erröten, sondern vor allem der genannte Traum. Wirklich interessant._ „Also", begann die zweite Person, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken ein wenig zurück, zog die Füße an und streckte die Finger zusammen nach vorn. Eine schüchterne Geste. „Mein Name ist Hagemi Sarutobi, ich mag... nun ja, Ramen esse ich gern. Was ich nicht mag? Hm..." Hier fasste sie nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand an die Lippen und sah nach oben. „Böse Menschen, abtrünnige Shinobi. Und mein Traum?" Haneko dachte sich, dass ihr Onkel Sasuke wohl weniger Sympathiepunkte bei ihr hätte – oder ihr eigener Großvater. Fast zu spät bemerkte sie ein Lächeln und ein Funkeln in den Augen des Mädchens, das sowohl spitzbübisch oder schelmisch, als auch herausfordernd war. „Eines Tages werde ich Hokage sein." _Aha, das war es also. Eine Rivalin?_ Der Sensei grinste herausfordernd zurück. Der Handschuh war geworfen worden – und angenommen.

Ein Prusten durchbrach die angenehme Ruhe, die mit etwas... Elektrizität?... angefüllt war. „Hokage...", sagte der letzte Schüler verächtlich, „Wer will das nicht werden?! Das ist doch wohl eher die Frage." _Voller Arroganz._ Die kleine Sarutobi sprang wütend auf und zog ein Kunai aus ihrer Tasche und wollte gerade angreifen, als... „Hagemi" ertönte, ruhig gesprochen, doch ein Befehl mit unterschwelliger Schärfe. Das Mädchen rang kurz mit sich, steckte das Kunai mürrisch wieder ein und setzte sich. Ihrem Kameraden sandte sie böse Blicke. _Wusst ich ´s doch; das Mädchen hat doch das schlummernde Temperament der Sarutobi. Aber dieser Bengel... _„Ach ja? Nun, tatsächlich wollten immer viele Ninja Hokage werden, egal, zu welcher Zeit. Aber Tatsache ist, dass nur einer in ungefähr 20 – 30 Jahren das Amt des Hokage übernehmen kann. Zuerst muss man in den Rang eines San-Nin aufsteigen und dann wird gewählt, wer von diesen Dreien Oberhaupt des Dorfes wird. Nur zur Info: Träume sind nicht nur Schäume, sie sind Lebensgrundlage. Also spotte nicht!" Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und grinste sie an. „Dann soll ich jetzt wohl erzählen? Mein Namen ist Tsuya Mitokado. Was ich mag oder nicht mag, geht niemanden etwas an, mein Traum schon gar nicht."

Haneko seufzte nicht einmal.

„Ok, du bist nicht verpflichtet, zu viel preis zu geben. Für heute endet unser Zusammensein. Aber bevor ihr geht, will ich auch etwas sagen zum morgigen Treffen, das übrigens am Gedenkstein statt findet: Frühstückt nicht." Die Schüler schauten sehr irritiert und Hagemi fragte in ihrer Irritation: „Warum nicht?" Das Grinsen, das Haneko nun zeigte, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, solange, bis der Sensei strahlte. „Och, nur so." Und mit einem normalen Gesichtsausdruck, einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, fügte sie hinzu: „Ihr würdet es bereuen. Also, dann. Bis morgen!"

Und mit einem „Puff!" war sie verschwunden und ließ ihr Team perplex und ängstlich zurück.

Haneko selbst ging schnurstracks zur Ramen - Bar. Sie hatte Hunger und außerdem war es fast Mittag. Als sie sich setzte, eine Schüssel Nudelsuppe vor sich, hoben sich die Wimpel des Imbisses und ein Mann kam, sich bückend, herein, bei dessen Anblick die junge Frau strahlte und ihr Herz aufging. „Hallo, Daddy!" Naruto setzte sich lächelnd neben sie, bestellte sein Essen und fragte, wie es ihr bisher mit ihrem Team ergangen sei. „Eigentlich ganz gut. Es gibt da nur einen kleinen arroganten Bengel, Mitokado mit Nachnamen." „Ach ja, der Urenkel von Opa Homura, nicht wahr? Wenn der Kleine so ist wie der Alte, dann kann ich mir vorstellen, wie er ist."

„Das glaub ich. Weißt du, in welchem Team – bei wem – Higashi ist?", fragte Haneko und fügte gleich grinsend hinzu: Was frag ich denn? Natürlich weißt du es. Wenn du etwas im Dorf wissen willst – vorzugsweise über deine Kinder – erfährst du es auch. Also?" Naruto hob im gespielten Entsetzen die Hände, als würde er sich ergeben. "Du hast mich durchschaut, Ko-chan. Higashi ist in Team 8 bei Ryo Shiranui, ein junger Mann, der wie sein Vater aussieht, na ja, mit einigen Ausnahmen." Er schielte zu seiner Tochter hin. Wenn er hinzufügen würde, dass er nichts für sie wäre, würde sie erst rechts zu ihm hingehen. Und das wollte er nicht. Also sparte es sich dies wohlweislich. „Aha. Und wo wird er morgen die Glöckchenprobe machen?"

Der Hokage seufzte nostalgisch. „Ach ja... Der Glöckchentest... Das ist lange her..."

„30 Jahre."

„Es war doch eigentlich ganz lustig."

„Du warst fast die ganze Zeit am Pfahl gefesselt."

„Ja, das schon. Aber von heute aus betrachtet, war das schon recht lustig. Allerdings nicht, wenn man bedenkt, warum."

„Teamwork."

Naruto lächelte sie sanft an. „Ja, mit das Wichtigste. Du stellst es sehr hoch und du hast auch eine... Abneigung gegenüber Regel 25 – _Zeige nie Gefühl _– und der Regel, dass die Mission wichtiger ist als deine Kameraden."

„Ja, obwohl ich sehr wohl den praktischen Sinn dahinter verstehe. Aber damit klar zu kommen, ist schließlich der individuelle Nin-Do, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", antwortete der Gefragte in Gedanken versunken und erinnerte sich an den sanftmütigen Shinobi, der aus Liebe zu seinem Partner starb. Haneko sah die Geistesabwesenheit ihres Vaters und trank schweigend ihren Tee. Was wohl Himitsu gerade tat?, fragte sie sich. _Sie ist Abtrünnige geworden und sollte ich ihr begegnen, müsste ich sie ausliefern. Das wäre wirklich schwer für mich. Keine Gefühle, keine Vergangenheit. Ginge das? Wäre ich dazu in der Lage? Ich muss,_ sagte sie zu sich selbst und legte unbewusst ihre rechte Hand auf dem verbundenen linken Oberarm, auf dem ein Zeichen war. Sie war nur ein Jahr ANBU, war nicht für dieses Leben geeignet gewesen. Es hatte sie krank gemacht und sie wäre... Naja, also wurde sie wieder Jo-Nin. Und hatte zum ersten Mal ein Team.

„Wie wirst du die Probe gestalten?", unterbrach ihr Vater so plötzlich ihren Gedanken, dass sie zusammenschrak. Nicht gut für einen Shinobi... Aber er sagte nichts dazu, sondern sah sie interessiert an. „Naja, wie üblich. Glöckchen, Teamwork, und so weiter." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollten lieber nicht frühstücken."

„Komm zu spät."

„Wie bitte?"

„Komm zu spät. Sie hungern doch, wenn du da bist. Wenn du zu spät kommst, fallen sie noch schneller auf dich rein."

„Ich bin zwar nicht Kakashi, aber ich merk ´s mir", erwiderte sie noch immer ein wenig verblüfft, lehnte sich dann dichter an ihn heran und grinste. „Und? Warst du sehr hungrig?" „Aber natürlich!", warf sich Naruto stolz in die Brust und lachte. „Aber jetzt muss ich los..", sagte er und stand auf. Im Weggehen fügte er noch Augen zwinkernd hinzu: „Hab mich weggeschlichen..." Lachend stand auch Haneko auf, um einen Termin wahr zu nehmen.

Einige Stunden später stand sie vor einer Tür und klopfte. Und wartete. Und wartete. Augen verdrehend wählte sie einen anderen Weg, um in das Innere zu kommen. Nämlich das Fenster.

Als sie darin hockte und in den Raum schaute, sah sie die Person, die sie treffen wollte, sitzend in einem Buch vertieft.


End file.
